To Catch A Queen
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Requested and collaborated with by BrightStarAngie.  A What-If story involving Elisabeth and XANA.


To Catch A Queen 

A Code Lyoko fiction, a sort of what-if story. XANA organizes a beauty pageant in order 

to choose a bride for his wedding. Sissi can barely contain her excitement for the "Miss Princess" beauty pageant and its organizer, Doreen Matte, when they descend on Kadic Junior High. She decides to enter the contest to again prove who is most beautiful of all the girls in school, but makes a discovery instead: something doesn't feel right! Before she can get to the bottom of the mystery, she's inadvertently crowned Miss Princess by its happy-go-lucky judge... Odd! When the crown is placed on Sissi's head, it magically transports her to a grand and breathtaking castle in Lyoko, where she learns she's to be the bride of XANA himself. 

Chapter 1-The News Reaches the School

Millie and Tamaya were nearly bursting with excitement after news of a Miss Princess pageant that the one and only incredibly famous Doreen Matte was holding.

Millie had been the first to hear of this unprecedented opportunity, and word soon passed to Tamaya. Before long, all the girls were spreading the news about Miss Princess and the whole school was buzzing. 

Principal Delmas could hardly concentrate with the din in the halls. He wasn't sure what this Miss Princess Pageant was all about, but he had a feeling once Sissi heard she would be demanding to be entered into it. 

"Daddy !", Elisabeth exclaimed, nearly breathless at his office door.

"What is it, cupcake ? Can't you see, daddy's a little busy with school work, scheduling and the like ?", Mister Delmas answered as firmly and gently as he could. Deliberately, she held up a flyer, apparently produced en mass by the school's journalism committee. In elegant lettering against the backdrop of a sparkling, glittering cavalcade of girls from all over the world was the message 'Miss Princess Pageant'. 

"I must be a contestant ! Goodness knows I'll be the winner of it anyway. It won't even be a competition.", Sissi said, with confidence and panache. 

"I will have you listed. I will ring your mother and Lionel at home and they'll prepare you for the competition.", Principal Delmas said as he finished one of his last financial documentations for the year and filed it away. Overjoyed, Elisabeth hugged her father around the neck and kissed him repeatedly. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ daddy ! I love you so much !", she said, bounding up and down on the heels of her feet like an over-caffeinated ballerina. With victory close in hand, Elisabeth nearly leapt out of her father's office, humming, singing and twirling all the way. Eyebrows raised, other Kadic students had a feeling that Sissi had just gotten one of her wishes granted by her dear old dad. 

"Have you heard the scuttlebutt that's been going around ?", Taelia asked, curiously to her friends during lunch. She really didn't see it as such a large event, and Samantha agreed with her. Samantha saw it as a method of exploiting young girls to believe in an idea of 'unattainable beauty'. 

"I think nothing of the sort. I believe such a thing as Miss Princess is beneficial to young girls. They can show off their talent as well as their beauty.", Sissi said, grinning. Odd brushed his girlfriend's arm tenderly.

"I can guess who's going to be the victor too. My Helen of Troy.", Odd said, poetically. 

"We'll see about that. I personally think my sakura blossom will be more than capable of winning this contest.", Ulrich boasted, his hand atop Yumi's in a bold gesture of love and encouragement. Yumi's cheeks fluoresced at his affectionate tough as well as his vote of confidence. 

"I say 'Gambate' to all who enter.", Yumi said, humbly, still averting her eyes from her lover who was smiling in his usual veiled, but kind way. 

Chapter 2-Getting Prepared 

Ami, Sissi's attentive and doting mother as well as the family butler, couldn't have been more elated when they had heard the magnificent news of Sissi's entry in 'Miss Princess'. "And it is true that Doreen Matte is organizing this ?", Ami asked as she fit yet another perfect dress on her daughter and watched her twirl around in a bit and strut professionally as if she had been born to strike poses and show off her naturally given beauty. 

"Yes. I had heard you knew her. That's so amazing, mama !", Sissi said in astonishment and reverence. 

"We worked together in a fashion show I put on for the public. Had it not been for Mrs. Matte, I would've never gotten Tres Chic launched. It's thanks to her that my fashion line has been such a mega-success.", Ami stated, humbly. What Ami had said was completely true. Ami had been a rookie in the realm of fashion and she hadn't known how cut-throat it was until she dove in head first into what seemed to be a tank of overly-aggressive sharks. Yet, thanks to Doreen, Ami had been given the boost she needed as well as professional presentation to set her style apart from every other designer in the business. 

Lionel applauded as Sissi finished with her display of talent, all of which was quite impressive, considering she was riding a unicycle and rotating hula hoops on her arms all while wearing high heels. 

"Personally I think this will be a cinch for you, Elisabeth. But don't become overly cocky. Remember what I said about pride.", he reminded her, stroking her hair gently. Sissi giggled lightly. 

"Of course, I would be foolish to be too confident. I'm not sure who is competing against me. All I know is I have to keep practicing and when it is time to perform, I'm going to be prepared.", Sissi said, with a satisfied smile upon her face. She exuded courage, guts, determination and self-confidence. To be honest, Lionel was interested in seeing how she was going to fare against whomever else was to be involved in 'Miss Princess'. 

_Elsewhere in Lyoko…_

XANA was watching everything from his scrying bowl in his lavish, grand palace, smiling with abject glee. His wedding would soon be coming, and his throne would be shared by his chosen queen. 

Chapter 3-Butterflies All Around 

Each young lady that had registered to be a contestant for the Miss Princess contest had been sequestered in their dressing room until the cue had been given for them to form a perfectly straight and orderly line and parade to techno or trance songs of Doreen's choosing. Some songs came from such notable groups as _Daft Punk, The Prodigy_ and France's local band _The Subdigitals_. In a way, this was akin to the premier of a blockbuster film or the emergence of a young debutante celebrating her sixteenth birthday. 

Lionel fixed a stray hair that kept falling into Sissi's face. 

"This hair is so _obdurate.", _Lionel exhaled in frustration. He fished an adorable hair-pin that had a metallic pink heart attached to it and stuck it in her hair. At last the obnoxious lock decided to stay still and Sissi looked even more lovely than ever. 

"Why so anxious, darling ?", the butler asked, noticing Sissi wringing her hands ever so slightly. Sissi had seen the other girls of the competition and the confidence she had experienced prior to coming to Champlain Arena had been squelched somewhat. 

"Competition is tough, Lionel. You yourself saw the variety of girls that are vying for the prize, whatever it may be.", she stated, a slight waver in her tone. Despite that, her eyes were sparkling merrily and she carried herself with poise and grace. Lionel put his hands on his young mistress' shoulders. 

"Listen here, Elisabeth Ann Delmas. Whatever the outcome, your father, mother and myself are wishing you the best. Go out there and break a leg, dearest !", Lionel said, kissing his mistress' cheeks and patting her on the back before she walked out with the lengthy queue of diverse young adolescent girls. 

Each lady had her own talent, ability and style. Even Yumi was looking particularly spellbinding in what one would consider 'gothic' attire, but the look was very chic, at least according to the judges and Doreen herself. The judges would have some rather tough decisions to make on which young girl would be worthy of being princess. What no one else realized though was these creatures were all simply phantoms following the will of XANA. Once they had served their purpose, their data would be reformed and utilized in other programs he could manipulate to his liking. 

Chapter 4-The Grand Prize Winner Disappears 

All during the duration of the contest itself, Jeramie and his friends had been rooting Sissi and Yumi on. Even Tamiya and Millie had braved the stage to strut their stuff on the catwalk. At last, the golden moment had come for Doreen Matte to announce the winner of 'Miss Princess'. Odd, sitting in front next to Ulrich, was literally biting his nails to the quick. 

"Could you please stop that ? You're making me nervous." , Ulrich said, uncomfortably. Odd tapped his feet rhythmically on the floor to the music. 

"Sorry, Ulrich. Sometimes I just can't help myself.", Odd confessed. At last, Doreen came to the podium and smiled brilliantly as the Emcee handed her the envelope with the winner's name inside it. To the thrilling trill of a drum roll, Doreen opened the envelope with a silver letter opener and read the name aloud. There was a grand fanfare when Elisabeth's name was called. However, what followed next sent everyone into a melee of chaos and panic. 

No sooner had Elisabeth been crowned and Yumi receiving second prize of a grant to be used for college in furthering her educational career that she had been whisked away in a bizarre wispy purple blue cloak. Only when her vision had cleared had she seen that Doreen Matte had her enclosed within a bubble. She noticed that she was in her typical Lyokian garb and her communicator was around her wrist. Pressing the button on the device, she prayed she could reach Jeramie, Jim or even Suzanne, but no signal went through. 

"That is not going to work, my dear. Your IP is masked. Try as you may but there is no escaping. Better simply to comply and accept your fate, girl.", Doreen said. Doreen morphed into a rather lanky palace guard she would soon learn was named Query, a right hand program that XANA had created to follow orders rather doggedly. Query was a beautiful program to behold but her stoicism made her about as comfortable as being exposed to a lengthy journey on a frigid winter's day. 

_In the real world…_

"What do you mean, _vanished_, Jeramie ?", Odd questioned, nearly frantic. He and the others had witnessed her disappearance as well. It was over in a fraction of a second. They hadn't even seen her vanish. It was as if time had been paused momentarily and when the moment resumed, she was gone. Jeramie opened his laptop, Aelita looking over his shoulder with concern in her violet eyes. She of all people knew that whatever was happening was a bad omen, and for some strange reason she was certain that Lyoko was about to be in peril. 

"I can't register her signature. It's untraceable. I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried.", Jeramie relayed, his voice tinged with anguish. Aelita hugged him from the side and his friends did their best to remain strong, even if the news was immensely hopeless. 

"I have a feeling she's fine. She's a tough cookie and can take care of herself. I taught her Pencak after all.", Jim chimed in, trying to be a light in a rather dark hour. 

"I hope you're right. We can't give up hope on her.", Odd agreed. Still, an uneasy feeling churned Aelita's stomach. Something was indeed amiss in Lyoko, but what ? 

Chapter 5-Preparations Made for Sissi 

Sissi was led by Queri to a magnificently-decorated hallway, the virtual woman's hand clasped tightly around the adolescent girl's wrist. 

"Why am I here ?", Elisabeth demanded. 

"Your question shall be answered in due time.", Query replied, icily. 

As Query continued to escort Sissi down the opulent halls of XANA's castle, she was soon led to the throne room. There were royal guards, servants and even monsters waiting for her. One by one they bowed on their mechanical knees or lowered their heads at her entry. Elisabeth felt this very unusual and noticed the self-satisfied smirk on XANA's face. That much hadn't changed in her years of fighting against him. Yet, something seemed different. Though still intimidating and menacing, there was an aura of softness about him, particularly when he approached her. He stroked her cheek ever so lightly with his hand and stated with a reverent tone, 

"Make preparations for my wife immediately." 

"W-wait a moment, w-w-w-w-wife ?", Elisabeth sputtered, baffled and shocked by the words that had just emerged from XANA's lips. Before she knew what had transpired, she was spirited away to a private dressing room by servants and being fitted for her wedding gown. 

Query teleported in to check on Sissi. The poor young woman was still traumatized, unable to verbalize hardly at all. 

"The King didn't mean to frighten you so. What you are undergoing now is simply rehearsal. You and the King will have time to get to know each other for however long it takes for you to love him in return. He's willing to wait for you, madam. But I think you've known this for years in your heart and just never admitted to it.", Query said. The svelte program's demeanor had changed earlier from the rigid, somewhat demanding entity it was to something more amiable and curious. She seemed to genuinely care for the future 'Queen's' feelings. 

"I had inklings, clues to XANA's motives, but now I completely understand that Miss Princess was a ruse to kidnap me here.", she answered, perhaps, somewhat sterilely. Yet, Sissi had a right to be upset. She was no stranger to being in XANA's clutches before, and as it had been, it was never comfortable to be in the company of an insidious villain with a nefarious plan brewing. Query did something quite unexpected, and hugged the adolescent girl close, 

"It's not hard to see why he loves you, Mum. Just give him time, and I am certain your love will be one that historians document for millennia to come." With that congratulation and blessing from Query, Sissi knew that XANA was serious to prepare her for courting rituals in order to finally win her heart after all this time. She never thought a digital entity could exhibit emotion but after seeing Query's display and earnest felicitations, she couldn't help but be convinced. 

Chapter 6-Change of Demeanor 

Sissi noted that she could now send a signal out with her communicator, but XANA had told her there would be no battles between either her, the Lyokoians, the Overseers, Elders, or anyone else for that matter. All he required was the keys of Lyoko from Aelita and the kingdom would be rightfully his. 

"And how do you plan on ruling Lyoko ?", Sissi asked, as the two 'affianced' took their morning constitutional on XANA's regal grounds. The landscape was sprawling and beautiful, littered with all sorts of flowers, particularly the Ishtar, which was a sort of lotus that had a fragrance that was reminiscent of jasmine with a hint of lemon, vanilla and a tinge of tangerine. These translucent purplish flowers seemed to have a phosphorescence to them, and XANA could cause them to glow as he walked past. 

"I will rule the best way I know how, and I feel I can learn from you as well, beautiful.", XANA said, gently taking her hand into his and kissing it gently. Sissi immediately felt her cheeks flourish and her heart rate increased. Odd hadn't even gone as far as saying such magnificent things to her, and she knew that XANA was being honest in his speech and not simply flattering her as Odd had done so often in the past. For the first time in a long time, Sissi began to feel the first twinges of love, but she would have to give it time to grow within her. After all, this was a side of XANA she was completely unfamiliar with, but maybe XANA was turning himself around for the good. All that was left now was seeing it unfold before her eyes. 

Chapter 7-RSVP

It was in the middle of the night that Jeramie received a communiqué from Sissi's wristwatch communication device. It was in the form of an RSVP. Immediately, he called his friends over to see the PDF, which he felt was unbelievable. 

"Apparently, Sissi is going to be _married_ to XANA.", Jeramie said, in disbelief. It had been at least seven months since they had heard anything of the sort from her and this RSVP seemed to be nothing more than a joke. Odd nearly blew a gasket hearing about it. Jim, Sissi's surrogate father, also felt that something stunk about the message. 

"How do we even know this is legit ?", Sam questioned. 

"It was signed with Sissi's IP…_Princess Butterfly_. That was my nickname for her as a little girl.", Jim said, pointing out the signature in the lower left corner. Odd scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"It could still be fake. A way of luring us to Lyoko to fight him. You know XANA, he's notorious for schemes like this !", Odd blurted, irately. None of the others had ever seen Odd so angry before and his jealousy and rage were getting the best of him. 

"Let's respond to it anyway and attend. Perhaps we shall have our answers then.", Suzanne replied, calmly, placing her hand atop Odd's shoulder. Odd slapped her hand away and scuffled away from her. 

"We don't have time to be standing here chattering. Let's just go already.", he huffed. And with that, Jeramie and the gang pressed their communicator buttons and digitized themselves into Lyoko in a nanosecond. 

When they teleported there, Odd was looking around almost immediately. Then he spotted a force field surrounding XANA's castle. 

"Guys, stop dawdling, we're burning daylight !", Odd said, leading the way as if his very well-being depended on it. 

" Slow down, Odd ! We can hardly keep up with you !", Yumi complained as she and the others tailed him. The Warriors ran towards the castle. Jim was the first to unleash energy at the force field, but nothing happened. The lot of them worked together and finally bore their way through. Before the others could restrain Odd, he was hurtling toward XANA with a forceful punch, 

"RSVP my _ass !" _, Odd exclaimed angrily as his punch landed against the Prince's face. It had shaken him up a little and he cleaned a bit of blood off from the impact. It had little to no physical effect except for a slight vexation for XANA, whom, after wiping the blood from his soon-to-be Kingly face, tsked at the Warrior's decorum, or lack there of in this case. 

Chapter 8-The Truth Stings 

Even after Sissi had explained everything to them, Odd was still fuming, and her parents were outraged. None of them seemed to understand why she had chosen their long-sought after enemy as a husband. Odd felt jealousy overcoming him and wanted to destroy XANA for taking away the one thing he loved more than food or himself away from him, but against his better nature, he decided that true love had won out and he would endure the pain of loneliness without the help of the others. 

Jim was starting to become concerned for Odd as he and the others went through another rehearsal of Sissi's wedding. It was a dichotomy of sorts. Here was a man who was once optimistic but had become fatalistic, and an enemy who had graciously asked for the Keys to Lyoko with not so much more than a handshake and a contract signature. There was an addendum as well, which Aelita found fitting. If XANA lost will to violence or madness, the kingdom would be returned to Aelita to rule and she was also to act as not only ambassador from Lyoko to Earth and back but as what was to be know as a Counselor Prima. As Prima, she could be contacted for scheduling details and remembrances of royal holidays and customs if need be. Certainly it hadn't been felicitous or simple, but Aelita felt that her false readings of doom and gloom for her 'home country' were now only feelings of unease and nothing more. 

Odd's friends did their best to console him through Sissi's wedding and he did his best to put on a dazzling grin, but behind that handsome smile, a heart ached and longed to be the groom rather than XANA. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. What XANA had said after their confrontation still stung quite a bit. XANA had said, 

"I know it must make you sore to know the lady you love chose me over you, Cat Warrior. Yet I can grant her something you cannot; immortality. I also carry a heart of true love, and as far as I know all you did was lust after her." Again, it was as if he had been slapped, _hard_ in the face and told to wake up. He hated admitting that to himself. Yes, he _had_ lusted after Elisabeth for her body and because dating her meant that he would rise in the ranks of popularity. Not precisely noble motives, but at least he wouldn't be seen as a 'weakling' by the others. He cried for a bit, hoping no one would see, but Jim came to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"I know this hurts more than you can bear, Odd. But you have to be happy for your friend now. I have a feeling that her marriage to XANA will change him and the Lyoko we know for the better. Believe me, I am aware of what my Butterfly can do.", he said. Odd tried not to cry but the tears came down his cheeks even harder and faster than before. Never had his heart ached so much for someone. It felt as if he was dying from the inside out. He stopped his crying after a while and recuperated, glad that Jim was the only one to see his tears. At last he saw a vision in black approaching down the aisle, the Butterfly herself, Elisabeth Ann Delmas. She was absolutely fantastic in her Victorian inspired gown, lace trailing behind her, gothic boots laced up to her calves and delicate purplish lace gloves that revealed her angelic fingers. Her cheek bore a couple of metallic blue and purple butterflies, as well as her hair pulled in a French braid bathed in baby's breath. The crowd held its breath as _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_ played by the live orchestra. Isos in the crowd who were invited as witnesses and gests found themselves positively transfixed to see beauty incarnate walk amongst them. For the first time, they had entry into the castle and from now on, they would have equality with the rest of Lyoko's populace like never before once this marriage was made official. 

Chapter 9-You May Now Kiss Your Queen 

Luna, the Elder of Stability, had been made the official Priest of the ceremony, while a chorus of about 30 to 50 Overseers officiated this ceremony as 'recorded fact' and 'legitimate'. Strangely, the friends were moved by the display of love XANA had for Sissi. Though, there were some skeptics in the group that had their doubts. 

"I'm surprised that after all we've been through with XANA that Sissi would want anything more to do with him.", Ulrich commented quietly. Yumi agreed with a silent nod. Sam sighed and unexpectedly laid her head in the crook of William's shoulder and neck. "Actually, I think it is really romantic. I mean think about it, XANA has been chasing her after all these years and patiently courted her until she said 'yes'. He let nature run its course, like a true gentleman would. He is a rarity in this day and age.", she said, noting that Will's face had turned crimson at the unexpected gesture of affection. Odd's demeanor had lightened. He had remembered Jim's pep talk and Suzanne's wise words about love, knowing that eventually it would appear in his life again. Certainly seeing Sissi wed XANA still gnawed at his heart a bit, but it didn't hurt so badly as he thought it would before. In fact, a secret part of him was happy for her. She had finally found what she wanted; what she needed. Like a true friend, whatever the cost, he would stand by her side and root for her. 

After a litany of hand written vows, meticulously written by the lovebirds, Luna pronounced the ring bearer, a young Iso named Digit, to bring the rings. The rings were codes in which were written; "The eternal circle remains open, receptive to all, encompassing all. Such shall our love deepen as we create the circle together." A bit teary eyed, XANA placed his ring on Sissi's hand and recited, 

"Years I have pursued you, years I have waited for you

You finally said 'yes' to me

I pray I can be friend, lover, and husband as years pass

And together we will see and have many adventures together." 

Sissi trembled expectantly, joyfully receiving the ring on her finger, and holding her beloved's hands, also couldn't stop the flow of blissful tears down her cherubic cheeks. 

"I too, pray I can be friend, lover and wife in years to come. Whatever obstacles we face, we can overcome them as one. You'll be my soft place to fall, my rock and guide come what may. I love you, beloved and will forever.", Sissi said. With that, Luna called for the two to kiss and XANA swept Sissi into his arms to kiss her passionately and romantically. The crowd clapped, whistled, cheered and many of them were weeping merry tears to see their King be joined to his Queen at last. Quickly, to the familiar tune of _Mendelssohn's Wedding March_ XANA picked his Queen up and promenaded with her down the aisle, hearing her tinkering laughter all the way as the throng followed them from the grand hall down the opulent corridors to the massive reception room that was down about ten to twenty hallways in the distance. 

When they came to the end of the last hallway, XANA waved his hands, and two large double doors opened to reveal a grand wedding reception hall. On the tables were rows of virtual food. Odd, of course, was first to sample food from the buffet, indulging in one delicacy after another. That is when he accidentally bumped into a blue-haired Iso with ruby eyes. She was fit, trim, but curvaceous and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Ulrich nudged him in the side.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Odd ? Your mouth is open, flies might get caught in your throat.", he joked. Odd furrowed his brow and mock punched his friend in the arm.

"I'm working on it ! Ahem. I'm Odd. I'm sorry I knocked into you. Are you hurt ?", Odd started. The Iso chuckled. "I'm Aditi. It's really an honor to meet you. We Isos have heard much of you, but to think...I'm meeting an actual Warrior ! Such a treat !", Aditi said, with a fan-girlish squeak. Ulrich wriggled his eyebrows. 

"I'll just leave you two alone to get acquainted.", he said with a quick wink and went to the dance floor with Yumi as a traditional Lyokoian ballad was played by XANA's castle servants. 

Chapter 10—'I Guess We're Next, Eh ?' 

After the lavish feast came even more fantastic and decadent desserts. Odd felt as if he were in heaven, having never seen so much food in one location before, but it didn't even compare to Aditi, the Iso he had befriended. His heart, though still scarred, had begun to heal when he learned they had similar interests, and her knowledge of his original homeland, Rome, was if anything, impressive. 

The band's playing stopped momentarily as Sissi stepped upon the grand stage where the servants had been jovially orchestrating rhapsodic melodies. 

"Single ladies, if you want to absolve your singlehood then step up. Those of you who want to remain single, then I advise you to stay out of the line of fire !", she said. A horde of single women lined up in front of the stage, waiting with bated breath for Elisabeth to throw the spectacular Ishtar bouquet over her shoulder to the next lucky recipient.

With a rollicking drumroll, the Ishtar bouquet was thrown over Sissi's shoulder and landed without incident in the gloved hands of none other than Aelita. The young pink-haired girl fluoresced deeply and stammered for a moment, something that was entirely uncharacteristic of her eloquent mannerisms. She stood aside, waiting to see who would be fortunate enough to capture the garter, hoping in her soul it would be her best friend, lover and supporter, Jeramie Belpois. 

XANA saucily took the garter from Sissi's leg, and she tittered at his silken touch. He whispered something seductively to her, 

"There will be more of that to come, my little Ishtar, once we set off on Honeymoon."

Sissi felt her cheeks turn beet red at his suggestion, feeling that she was really going to welcome her many nights of passion with XANA. With dead-accuracy, XANA aimed the garter into the audience of single men and Jeramie caught it wonderfully as if he were catching a touchdown goal. 

"I guess we're next, eh ?", he said, his hand behind his head, docilely laughing. 

"Actually, I couldn't think of a more splendid idea.", Aelita said, taking him into her arms and dipping him into a very passionate and loud smooch that everyone in the room could hear. 

When Jeramie's lips were released, he felt intoxicated. 

"Mon dieu.", was the least he could blurt out after a kiss so spectacular. 

Chapter 11—Honeymooning 

After the excitement of the wedding, XANA had decided to take Sissi on a tour of some of the most exotic, romantic islands known to man as well as a hot-spot that was within one of the realms of Lyoko known as Synchronicity. This was to be their first stop before embarking on the adventure of a lifetime. XANA promised there would be plenty of adventuring in the time they spent together 'in eternity', which would come a year after the two had been married when she had her official coronation. Elisabeth was more interested in enjoying her life with XANA moment by moment; and every second that passed, XANA showered her in affection and ballads and delicate touches that were his 'interlude' to the many nights of romance they were about to share. 

On the back of a motorcycle, Sissi held on tightly to her beloved as to not fall. She rested her head against his back, hearing his steady heartbeat. As they drove into the incandescent and modern bustling metropolis of Synchronicity, the well-known hotel Vibe was straight ahead. 

"What about the homefront ?", Sissi asked, as she clutched onto XANA while they sped ahead to the motel only a few feet ahead of them. 

"Don't fret with the details, m'chere. Our servants have everything under control.", XANA said, gently with a sly smirk on his handsome face. 

The two lovebirds checked in to Vibe and XANA led her to the immense suite they would have to themselves. Night had already fallen and the two had begun slow dancing alone to the soft symphony of a gentle ballad XANA sang to Sissi. With the wave of his hand, Sissi's gown became a negligee. Sissi's cheeks became red hot, particularly at the touch of XANA, who had transformed into nothing more than a pair of boxers. 

"I want to consummate my love for you, my Ishtar. I have waited so long and my desire can't wait any longer.", he said, his breathing deepened. 

"Neither can I, my love.", Sissi sighed blissfully as XANA kissed her neck. A small appreciative moan escaped from her as the two danced toward the bed. The two began making hot, passionate love long into the night until they collapsed on their bed from exhaustion. 

XANA turned toward Sissi and curled into her embrace. 

"I love you so much, my Queen.", XANA panted after a last exclamation of love. Catching her breath and finally falling asleep, Elisabeth kissed XANA's forehead, saying, 

"As do I, darling. As do I. I couldn't be happier, and I look forward to many more nights being in your embrace, just as we are now.", she said. XANA fell into a deep sleep, his expression ecstatic, as was Elisabeth's. That night, Elisabeth dreamt of her unborn children and how they were about to fill her life and the castle she owned with XANA with light, love, laughter, and excitement. 

The next day, XANA manipulated some of the data from Synchronicity to create his own leer jet. 

"Your chariot awaits, my sweet.", XANA said. With one fluid gesticulation the stairwell of the jet jutted out and planted itself at Sissi's feet. She was mightily impressed, throwing her arms around her husband and squealing with delight. 

"Really, you spoil me, my love.", she responded, amazed. He allowed her to go ahead of him and take a seat with him at the cockpit. Teleporting, he joined her there and winked. 

"Off we go, my Butterfly !", he exclaimed with a nearly giddy tone. With a mere wave of his hand, they were off the ground and on their way to their first honeymoon destination: Bali. 

Bali was much like Tokyo, but had the pleasant mixture of the tropical atmosphere with a serenity and sensuality all its own. It was truly paradisiacal and Elisabeth had never seen anything as beautiful as it since the beaches at Nice. 

Everyone's fashions were different, and many of the clothes the natives wore reminded Sissi of her mother's _Tres Chic_ line. Such a coincidence made her smile, but secretly she missed her parents. XANA drew her close as they walked along the boardwalk, taking in the balmy air and savoring the coconut fragrance of the sun's rays. 

"Don't worry about your parents and friends. We'll be together soon enough. After all, your coronation is coming up soon.", XANA stated, reassuringly. He had his hand upon Sissi's stomach as if he knew something she didn't. Waving it off as a mere coincidence due to her vision about a son she'd name Xathura, she simply enjoyed the remainder of the tropical getaway and basked in the euphoria that was pure unconditional mirth.

Chapter 12—Sissi's Coronation

XANA took Elisabeth to every known island that was in existence to mankind and ended their honeymoon together in Africa, where Elisabeth was able to view one of her favorite predators in its native habitat, the proud African lion. She and XANA had plenty of photos to share with everyone once they arrived home, which took a shorter amount of time then she would've imagined thanks to XANA's ability to teleport. 

It wasn't much longer until Sissi was given her first annual check up by the local doctor that what XANA intuited had become fact. Elisabeth was indeed pregnant. She was only a few weeks pregnant, and hadn't felt any change in her phyisology, yet. Upon her yearly checkup, she found that indeed, she was expecting. The doctors weren't sure if the child was male or female, but Sissi's intuition told her the child was definitely male. She had experienced visions of him, playing in their garden and laughing amongst some local Lyokoian creatures that adored her with every fiber of their beings. XANA too, had a precognitive sense of this child too, but hadn't mentioned his son by name yet. 

"Feels good to be back home, doesn't it ?", XANA said, strolling alongside his Queen. 

"Certainly does. But how did you know I was pregnant ?", Sissi asked. XANA chuckled and smiled pleasantly, a gentle twinkle was in his ruby eyes. This was a gentler glow than what she had been used to having fought against him in years past. But it was official, love had transformed him for the better. 

_Back in France... _

Aelita had observed in the past years since Sissi's absence she had no 'vibrations' of ill will coming from XANA and in her dreams the blackness that had shrouded him was little by little, evaporating from him and his kingdom. She knew that there was only one explanation for that; true and unconditional love, and total repentance. She was a bit reluctant to admit to it. She, being completely rationally minded and a smidge skeptical (like any other Lyoko Warrior with her was having _fought_ with XANA for years now) would watch and wait, and remain vigilant for the possibility of a reversal of fortune. Thus far, nothing like this had happened. 

"I recently received an email ! It seems our Elisabeth is going to be a mother.", Lily said excitedly. 

"Really ? When did she discover this ?", Frieda inquired, seeing that the news had Lily bounding up and down on the balls of her feet so much that she could hardly contain herself. 

"Seems that she's only a few months into the pregnancy. The doctors were unable to determine the gender, but she is certain the child is to be male.", Lily said. 

"This is wonderful news ! I'm going to be a grandpa !", Jim said, nearly on the verge of joyful tears. Secretly, he had always wanted to be a grandfather, and seeing his surrogate 'apple of his eye' become a mommy was nothing short of a dream come true. 

"What else did the email say ? It couldn't have been that short !", Taelia piped up, becoming a bit antsy with all this euphoric news. 

"We're all to be invited to Sissi's Grand Coronation. I believe Aelita will fill us in on the proper decorum. Sissi didn't go into much detail as to what our role in this highly esteemed event would be, but this is immense. I've got goosepimples just thinking about it.", Lily responded. Amy her sister, held her hand and patted it reassuringly. 

"You have no need to be anxious, dear. We're all going to be together.", she said, softly. 

With that said after a slight pregnant pause, Jeramie stated with a wide, animated grin, 

"What are we waiting for ? We have a Coronation to attend !" 

_In Lyoko..._

Like on her wedding day, Sissi was notably apprehensive. Query, her consort and confidante, kept reminding Elisabeth to breathe deeply in and out. 

"It's a short Ceremony, Mum. Don't fret so, you'll wrinkle !", Query chuckled. Query had certainly changed from the sterile program Elisabeth had been introduced to into a fine friend; one who had a terrific sense of humor. Query patted the young queen to be on the shoulder. 

"They all love you, we all do. We all believe in you. If the years ahead have been as splendid as they have been now, we can only expend more gratitude to you.", she said, humbly. Such statements made Sissi blush, because it hadn't been all her doing. It was Aelita's wisdom that had prepared her for such responsibilities, but XANA's assistance had been helpful as well. 

Though the atmosphere was formal, the Warriors were welcomed to Lyoko as triumphantly as ever. This time, it felt like more of an event than anything, especially since there were bulletins highlighting the events of the Coronation. Aditi and Odd were sitting next to one another, holding hands and complimenting each other. 

"She looks as sensational as ever.", Aditi remarked, seeing the simply spellbinding gown that Sissi wore. It was iridescent, made of fiber optics, changing colors as she moved. The fibers were woven together in such a way that the dress looked like it was liquid. The tiara was a large circular stone in a signet that would be placed atop her head by one of the King's servants. After all the vows and tacit from the 'Legendary Book of Code', XANA would make his long awaited announcement. 

As unusual as it was, the Coronation was a short event, just as Query had said it would be, and seeing her friends smiling and waving at her from the congregation made Sissi feel mirthful. 

She had forgotten her nerves completely, and as usual, performed the rituals without fail. They were all symbolic; like pouring two cups of wine together to establish the union of the two rulers, the sealing of the documents with the official royal ring, amongst other short rituals. XANA then made his way to the podium and cleared his throat. 

"This is an auspicious day not only because my beloved is officially Queen in the Wired, but because I am about to give a gift to my friends. They can accept it or deny it. Either way, they have unlimited visitation rights to Lyoko to see me, Sissi and the little one that is about to come into our midst.", he said. 

"His name will be Xathura, after the Hero who fell in one of the oldest battles of all time. Apparently he freed millions of Isos from genocide. It's a long saga that ends tragically, but Xathura has never been forgotten due to his altruism.", Sissi added. XANA smiled at the name. He too, would've named his firstborn after the epic hero and he couldn't be more pleased. 

The Warriors started chatting amongst themselves pondering the implications of what this 'gift' was. Ulrich, as usual, felt the whole idea was a set-up. 

"What if he wants to battle with us again ? We'll have built up our years of hopes and dreams for nothing and Sissi will have to return with us !", he stated, his ire beginning to rise.

Yumi looked at him and tenderly took his hand in hers. 

"Ulrich, have you seen XANA's eyes recently ? Do those eyes look like the eyes of a deceiver ?", she queried. Ulrich nearly had to pinch himself, since XANA's face had a softness to it that hadn't existed before the Little Miss Princess competition or afterward for that matter. 

"No. They most certainly are not.", he answered, the words feeling alien on his tongue. 

"Then have a little faith.", Yumi said, grinning. 

XANA stated he was offering Elisabeth, as well as the Warriors and any others who were affiliated with them the incredible offer of Immortality. They would be able to come and go in both of their 'worlds' as they pleased. Even Sissi would have that ability since she had become a daughter of both realms. 

"Forever is an awfully long time. We have to remain fighters even though the coast is clear for the moment.", Suzanne mentioned, sagely. The others agreed, seeing that evil could creep in at any time. It wouldn't be XANA but should there come a time when a force was coming upon Lyoko to shake its very foundations, the Warriors would be there, but they would have a magnificent ally in their battles now. 

Chapter 13—Birth of a Prince, Xathura

Even though school took presidency in the Warriors' lives, they did have the chance to visit Sissi during the birth of Xathura. Fortunately, the birthing process wasn't very painful and Xathura was happy, healthy and _loud. _They had never seen XANA weep before, but these were the tears of a proud father who was beside himself with elation knowing he was blessed with not only a son, but a beautiful wife and friend. 

Xathura was dedicated at the local chapel and anointed with the oil from the Ishtar, symbolizing long life, good fortune, and knowledge. His prosperity would be infinite, according to the deacons and the Priest who had christened him. He was still a baby, not really comprehending the gravity of these funny customs, but XANA and Sissi would teach him all he needed to know. 

Lionel became Xathura's favorite plaything. He enjoyed playing horsy upon Lionel's back, and Jim delighted in amusing the boy with peak-a-boo as well as reading him stories he had heard growing up from his mom and dad. Suzanne was always there with a kiss on the knee if he fell and scraped it, telling him it was 'safe to cry and the pain was only temporary'. Just like that, the momentary 'owchie' was forgotten. 

Xathura grew rapidly, and it was obvious he was going to tower over his father. Sissi knew those genes most likely came from Pierre, seeing that she was the shrimp in the family. He attended school on Lyoko but also came to visit his 'grandparents' and 'extended family' in reality on Earth, so thus he could interact with both worlds. Like 'Aunt Aelita' he was going to be an ambassador and would keep both realms peaceful. 

Chapter 14—Maya and Dharma, the Princesses 

Royal life could be complex at times for Xathura and his parents, but he learned instantaneously from experience and the gained knowledge from his tutoring sessions at home when he didn't attend public school in Reality. He had felt alone not having any sisters and brothers in the world and had politely asked whether or not he would be out of line in wanting sisters and brothers for Christmas. Elisabeth had always wanted a large family herself, and the slight pain of childbirth was a small price to pay to fulfill this request. 

Xathura had been sent on a camping trip with his friends outside Lyoko and Sissi and XANA had the castle all to themselves. The passion that had been between them since the consummation of their marriage hadn't fizzled at all and neither of them could ever remember feeling so much ecstasy together. 

That night, Elisabeth met XANA in their royal chambers, serenaded by the rhapsodic music of CD players placed in all four corners of the room. It was akin to a symphonic experience and the acoustically designed CD players made the music seem like it was 'live'. Sissi had nothing on underneath a shimmering fiber-optic fur coat that changed colors as she swayed and danced to the beat. XANA smiled slyly as he waved his formal garments from his body into a pair of black boxers. Sweeping her up into his arms, he nibbled on her neck and kissed her collarbone. 

"Ahhh ! Stop that ! It tickles !", Elisabeth tittered as he continued kissing her and tenderly laid her upon the bed. The two made love for what seemed to be hours before collapsing into each other's embrace. 

"I've said this before and I'll say it again. You are nothing short of cosmic, my Ishtar.", XANA said, nestling his head upon Elisabeth's breasts as she stroked his hair adoringly. She too, regaining her composure, still glowing from the heat of passion, kissed his forehead and chuckled again. 

"You too, my King.", she agreed. That night, she dreamt of having twin girls, and not much longer after that during her monthly doctor physical did she discover her dream was about to become a reality. 

"Twins ? Seriously ? But I don't have twinning in my family !", Elisabeth said after hearing the news. XANA guffawed, but then realized such a matter shouldn't be laughed about, even though he was certain the babies were going to be born healthy. 

"Forgive me, Elisabeth. I shouldn't have laughed.", XANA stated, with slight chagrin. 

Elisabeth kissed him and stroked his hand affectionately. 

"It's alright. I am overjoyed to be having twins !", Elisabeth said, her excitement evident on her face as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet hugging her husband avidly. She couldn't _wait_ to break the celebratory news to Xathura, who was returning from camp guided by his Grandpa Jim and Grandma Suzanne. 

The Warriors were jovial upon hearing the incredible news for Sissi and XANA. It had been said that twin girls were common in XANA's family line. But twinning was a fairly typical event in Lyoko anyway. Though the birthing process took longer, both girls, spitting images of their gorgeous mother, earned Lyokian names upon their arrival into the world. The first girl to be born was quiet and unassuming Maya, who was full of affection and longing to be held by anyone who had warm arms to open to her. Then came Dharma, whom, at the first was boisterous and her lung capacity thwarted Xathura's at the time he had greeted the light of the world. Little Dharma soon became placid when her mother sang a traditional lullaby to her. 

"I want to hold them ! Can I, mother ?", Xathura asked, bewildered by his cute, darling sisters. One at a time, he cradled his sisters and the precious girls seemed to know that this was their bigger brother; the one that would protect them from harm and 'show them the ropes' as they learned and grew. As for the Warriors, they knew they would have their hands full with these cuties, but it wasn't hard to love them or see just how much laughter they brought into the hearts and lives of everyone they touched. 

Chapter 15—Xerxes, the Little Prince

Though the Warriors didn't spend much time in Lyoko, they were always welcomed back with pomp and circumstance. Still such commotion and fanfare often overwhelmed the Warriors but the festivities were always an enjoyment. Each of them had to admit, however, that they loved seeing Sissi's children, particularly her youngest and final child, Xerxes. Xerxes was so named due to Biblical lore and in honor of an ancient Iranian prince that reigned eons ago on Earth. The toddling prince resembled his mother in eye color and bore the most ebony hair that seemed to be rather unruly. He often had to wear it back in a ponytail due to its length, even at his young age. For the time being, he enjoyed riding on his brother Xathura's back, or engage in a rollicking game of hide and go seek with Maya and Dharma. Sometimes the little prince would become upset if he couldn't find his elder brother and sisters, but he wouldn't give up until he found them. 

Xerxes, like his older family members, attended public school with humans and acted as a virus defender for web surfers. No one except the Warriors and his proud parents recognized his unobtrusive, unassuming and mysterious handle, 'X'. His sisters, Maya and Dharma helped keep codes from going 'rogue', and Xathura, as usual, was the Ambassador from Lyoko to Earth and back again. Should the royal family ever require assistance from the Warriors, all they had to do was contact them via their communicators. But for the time being, there was peace in Lyoko and everyone there had been blessed with immortality.

Epilogue

One might think immorality would be a dreadfully boring affair, but it is anything but. Sissi and XANA are kept busy with their 4 children, each of which has their own talent and ability as well as individuality. It is true that Xathura is the mirror image of his father, only taller. He enjoys fencing, manta riding and light-cycle racing. Maya and Dharma, twins, though they look alike, are very different from each other. Maya enjoys reading, cooking, discus, gardening, raising Psyches (butterflies that are iridescent and luminescent) and considers many of the creatures of Lyoko loyal pets as well as friends. Dharma, on the other hand, plays electric guitar, behaves in a rather tomboyish way, but is a lady through and through. The youngest, Xerxes, is a gentleman, and probably the most soft-spoken of the entire family. There are many pictures of the family together, and this digital image is stored not only in the palace but among the many houses of the extended family of Warriors. These photos are updated every year though the image doesn't age.

It is a time of peace and rest in Lyoko and Earth is beginning to follow suit in the turn of the 30th century. Amphibious and hovering cars are now a reality as well as hover boards, jetpacks and plasma-powered inline skates. Clothing is customized due to what season a person is born in, and chakra meditation is almost widely practiced. People are more attuned to their spirituality and science and religion aren't separate any longer. It is a kinder, gentler world with fewer hackers and what hackers there are kept at bay by a mysterious black figure in the realm of the Wired that only goes by the moniker 'X'.

The End


End file.
